Skipping Heartbeats
by Black Duct Tape
Summary: Bella is finally a newborn vampire, changed by Edward himself. Her lust for human blood is unbearable. What happens if she slips up? What if her accident had cost a human girl her life? This story is partially "A child called it" fanfic. R&R please!
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Life**

**Edward's POV**

I have tried so hard to help her. Due to the circumstances, we could have put her off until _after _college, but I couldn't back out on her then. Not since she promised to marry me. A few months after graduation and the newborn battle, our wedding was held. Alice had gotten it her way and organized the entire thing. Bella had convinced me that she was perfectly fine with Alice organizing it all, the only condition being that the guest list was to remain under ten people.

I was standing there, on the altar. Dressed in a fine suit Alice had gotten for me a few days before, in my hand was my parent's wedding ring. Watching us from behind the pews were Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Charlie and Renee. Charlie didn't really take news of the engagement too well. Renee, being ecstatic about our engagement, had convinced Charlie that all was good. I guess I am in debt of Bella's mother, I wouldn't know how to handle a furious Chief Swan.

When Bella walked down the altar, I felt like the luckiest man- er, vampire- alive! Bella's wedding dress was the most elegant one I had ever seen. The crème colored fabric had made Bella look so fair, the style of the dress was a mixture of my century and hers. I'm glad I had a good memory, moments like that were the best.

I had my part of the compromise to fulfill, within a year of our wedding the fateful night came that I had to change her myself. I was thinking to pull off a long ceremony for it to stall some time for Bella, as her last few moments being human. It was out of the question. It was just Bella and I, Alice had foreseen the Volturi returning to check on Bella a month from then. We had no other choice, I lay slowly laid her delicate frame on the bed. There was a sense of apprehension glinting in her eyes; I could only reassure her with words.

I kissed her for the last time as her being human; I knew I would miss the sound of her hummingbird-like heart, warm flesh and her blushing cheeks.

My kisses traced down to her neck, and that's when I pierced into her flesh. Her hot blood rushed into my mouth, and I sucked it all greedily. She tasted sweeter than I had imagined her to be. She moaned as I drank her blood, a few minutes passed and I knew she was starting to feel my venom intoxicate her bloodstream when she hissed in pain. I could do nothing more than finish her transformation and rub soothing circles on her back. When it was all over, Bella seemed started to cringe due to the stinging pain. I was there for her during those painful three days, watching her with my blood stained eyes. Comforting her, humming her lullaby and so much more. I tried everything to keep her distracted from the pain.

By the end of that cruel week, Bella had regained her full strength. Her eyes were a bright, ruby red because of her newborn blood powering her body. She was even more beautiful than she was when she was human; her ivory skin glittered just as mine did. Only she made it seem more stunning. She had the strength of a newborn; she was stronger than Emmett then. I still could not read her mind. Her special ability, if she was to have one, has not developed yet. We did not spot anything abnormal coming from her newborn state, her powers may take a while to develop.

Our only problem with Bella then was her lust for human blood.

A simple slip from any human, she would go berserk. I've tried my best to keep her from doing anything she would regret. Last night's hunt went terribly wrong when we all lost concentration from her for a few minutes, focusing on a grizzly bear.

Never again would I let Bella out of my sight; those few minutes had cost a human girl her life.


	2. Living Hell

**A/N: The story alerts, author adds and reviews made me so enthusiastic to update! Thanks for all**** the support and reviews gnomez and meganandalice! **

**Quick Poll: I have two ideas set out for the ending. Would you go for a unique tragedy, or more of a compromising-happy cliché? I originally intended for a tragedy, but now it sounds way too depressing and I might reconsider it in fear of disappointing you all. **

**Thanks.**

**Chapter One: ****Living Hell**

**Ivana's POV**

Hearing the cries of David pierces through my heart as it deafens my ears. It feels as if someone is tugging and pulling at my heart. I can feel the tears well up in my eyes, and then they slowly trickle down my cheek.

I am so _ashamed_ of _myself_.

What the _hell_ am I doing here?! My poor baby brother is in pain because of that _bitch _and I'm sitting here, quivering yet furious in the living room! The anger that the drunkard of a mother had stirred up within during the past ten years feels as if it will burst! I would rip that whore to shreds if it would mean that I would be able to get through to Dave, to comfort him of all this pain. To make all the nightmares go away.

Poor little Dave is only three years old, yet he's been through so much pain. Seriously, since the day that my father walked out on our 'mom' she has released hell and chaos on the two of us. I was always the one that had to nurse and protect him from _her_. It's because of her, that I've lost my childhood. That barely matters to me now; all that matters is that Dave's still has a chance to survive.

"What the FUCK are you doing you little _piece of shit_!" I can hear her rant from the kitchen. Dave's sobs probably stopped due to his fear of the devil. "Stop moping around!" She screeched.

I grind my teeth together; it is so unfair that she's taking this all out on Dave. "You think _you've _had it hard! You have no fuckin' idea what you brats have done to my life! "

What _we've _done to her! "It's because of _you _that daddy left! He never wanted you from the start! You're lucky your even alive you little brat! It's because of me that you've got a chance to live!"

I heard a crack echo from the kitchen; she slapped him. I heard Dave's attempts to muffle his sobs. I can almost imagine the pain throbbing against my cheek too. That was the last straw, I stand up and I approach the kitchen. "It's because of you, that my life is a living nightmare now! I should have aborted you and your sister the minute I found out I was pregnant with either of you! You know what, time to show you what it really feels like to be in hell…"

I was in the kitchen. To my fortune, she had her back to me. I had the element of surprise to attack back. The terrifying part was that her hand was raised with a giant knife in it, facing Dave. _She was going to stab him!_ The sick low life was going to _kill _one of the few people I have ever cared about!

I acted on the instant; I snapped into adrenaline mode.

I approached her from behind and grabbed her wrist that held the knife!

"Davie. Get. Out. Of. The. Way… NOW!" I ordered him as I struggled against my 'mom'. It took the moron a while to realize where my voice was coming from and why her hand with the knife was not moving.

She stank of booze. She was drunk.

This was both dangerous and advantageous to me; the good thing was that she would be slow to react. The dangerous aspect is that she is stronger when she's pissed drunk, but I think my skinny fifteen-year-old frame can take on this bitch.

"WHATTHEFUCKAREYOUDOINGYOULITTLEBITCH-" She slurred her words. "-LETTMEGO!"

She struggled more and more against me. I tried my best to keep her stabbing hand still, While I curled her free hand behind her own back.

For a second, I had lost control of her stabbing hand.

The swiftly knife glided past me,

And slashed my right arm.

The waves of pain washed over the area as the blood slowly trickled from my arm to the kitchen tiles.

"You are _so _cleaning that up." She smirked "Right after I'm done with you!" This woman is _nuts._

I gained control over her again, only this time with a weakened right arm. The blood was still oozing from the gashing wound; the metallic smell shocked my nose. I don't have time to feel queasy over blood. I finally managed to disarm the knife from her hand, it landed on the floor next to my feet. I kicked it away.

Now with both her hands behind her back, I lead her just outside the kitchen and to the staircase leading downstairs. I don't think she realized what I was doing, she was too busy laughing like a maniac.

This woman should have been placed in an asylum!

Now that we both were on the top of the staircase leading to the basement, I still wrestled her down. I had the upper hand once more; she was on the verge of losing her balance.

I lifted my foot from the ground and placed it in the middle of her back,

Then I pushed her forward as hard as I could. She went flying down the fleet of stairs. Tumbling, and rolling down.

Revenge was _sweet._

My next move had to be fast. I knew we had only about a few minutes before the drunkard would recover and be up the stairs. It would be my lucky day if she got knocked-out by the time she was at the bottom. My heart was pounding against my chest as I snapped out of my adrenaline-influenced state.

My eyes darted around, frantically looking for Dave.

"DAVIE!" I called out.

_Oh, thank God! _I sighed in relief. I found him quivering in a corner of the kitchen. His small, little frame shaking and trembling in fear. He looked like a wreck. Nevertheless, he was still in one piece and he was not bleeding.

My heart skipped a beat when I noticed some shuffling sounds coming from the basement. _Shit. _She's conscious. I needed to act now!

I scooped up the poor boy toddler in my arms, making sure the majority of his weight was towards my good arm. As far as I am concerned, I couldn't care any less about the wound. My main priority was to get David somewhere safe.

Anywhere was better than this hell of a home.

I dashed through the back kitchen door and into the garden. Our garden doesn't have a fence, thank God for dad being lazy and not putting one up. My pain and fatigue disappeared as I ran, my goal being to get as far away as possible.

I darted out of the hell house and straight through the woods. My poor Davie was still sobbing against my chest as I ran through the wild terrain. I lost any other sense of direction, other than the mental image of our home right behind us.

The forest didn't exactly help either, the only way I could see was when the moon illuminated the highlights of certain trees. Sometimes the vegetation would be so thick that I would be running in the darkness, yet I was still aware of the trees.

We continued like this for another fifteen minutes. I had to stop, I was feeling way too light headed to run anymore and the adrenaline had disappeared as I set Dave down carefully. Surely we would have lost her by now. I guess we could call it safe.

Where we were, I had no frickin' idea. The moon only displayed a lot of trees surrounding us; it seemed to be as if we were in the middle of a circle of trees. Strange. But at least we're gone from _her._

Once I had set Dave down, I sat and cuddled closer to the trembling toddler. I am definite that this night was going to scar him for life. He cried into my shoulder while I patted his back, in an attempt to soothe the poor boy.

"Shhh, Davie." I hushed him "It's okay. It's all over now. We're going to be alright." I tried to encourage him.

A few minutes later, his fear started to subside as he relaxed a little as he sat on my lap, while my back was against a tree. When he raised his head from my shoulder, I had suddenly realized the pain that was washing over the gaping wound. I hissed at this, startling Dave a little.

"Davie, can you please sit next to me for a second." I requested him. He followed on command.

I decided to inspect the open flesh that was once my arm. It didn't look too good. The wound was about seven inches long, and started to open about an inch wide. The worst part of it all was that it was still fresh.

"_Dammit."_ I cursed under my breath. I only had one solution to this problem now. I looked down to my ragged shirt; I tore a long strip from the hem of my shirt and used it to wrap my wound closed. The process was barely easy, every time I would wind the strips closer, my arm would scream in protest against it.

"You can use my shirt if you want, Iva." David offered. As sweet as his request was, it wasn't apparently the moment to acknowledge it that way. I have to stick to some basic survival skills for now.

Though, I still smiled at his little offer and replied. "Nah, it's okay Davie." I kissed his forehead. "You're going to need it tonight; I think it might turn cold. I don't want you getting sick." I sounded strangely calm despite our current position as runaways. I guess it due to the relief of being free from _her_.

With that, my bandage was tightly wrapped. "See, all better." I flashed a little encouraging smile at my baby brother.

The last thing I saw was his cheerful smile die down to a face filled with horror.

I was on the ground, something cold and heavy kept me pinned down. I could hear some snarling sounds erupt from it.

Whatever it was, I was keeping Dave safe from it. Most of the air that once filled my lungs was crushed out from me; the only thing I was able to muster from the remaining oxygen was a faint order to my terrified brother:

"_Run, Davie. Run!" _I hissed at him. He seemed apprehensive about leaving me, but I shot him a petty glare and he was gone.

The snarl grew louder as it neared my ear.

Then, I found that my neck was started to sting like hell.

The thing was _biting _me!

I tried to muster all I had to defend myself. But my arms were locked and my legs were pinned down, I started to feel even weaker as I smelled more fresh blood escaping me.

The last thing I heard came only a few meters away. The voice sounded like that of an angel, only this angel sounded horrified when it called out

"Oh my god, _no_! Bella!"

I blacked out.


	3. Blood and Bella

**A/N: Author adds and favorite story alerts make me happy, but reviews make me happier :) ****Thanks so much meganandalice!**

**My birthday's pretty soon and I would love it if you guys could read and review some of my other stories :P **

**Chapter Two: Blood and Bella**

**Edward's POV:**

I can't believe I let her go, just like _that_! Everyone, but her, was trying to take down these giant grizzlies. So I lost a few minutes of control over her. I had thought that she was with us, helping us fight them down. She was thirsty; her new born instincts would have told her to join us in the hunt.

There was a familiar alluring smell drifting from the winds. The very smell made my senses click, and I'm sure it did the same to everyone else.

Blood.

Not just _blood._

It was _human blood._

My mind snapped, and my frozen heart sank. I could hear Alice having the same epiphany that I did as well:

"_Blood and Bella!" _her mind screamed. Alice had pulled on a horrified face. Bella's senses wouldn't have gone for the grizzlies. Of course not. She would be going for the kill!

I could hear a faint voice coming a few meters away from us. "Run, Davie. Run!" On the instant I darted from our original hunting spot and rushed towards Bella and her victim. It was easy rushing through the forest, trying to spot them out. Not only was Bella's scent strong, but so was the blood.

My useless cold heart started to beat irregularly. It's not supposed to be like that, was it beating out of fear? Or was it beating for the blood as well? I shuddered at the thought.

I knew I found Bella when her shimmering skin reflected off the moonlight, it gave her a radiant glow. The image of her beauty was shattered, as her mouth was spilling blood and her victim sat under her body. I held my breath, to resist the temptation of the sweet crimson liquid.

The victim's thoughts were screaming at me, it constantly ranted _"Run, Davie. Get yourself safe. I'm distracting it from you, you should be safe."_ She was referring to the little boy, until her eyes shifted towards me. She imagined something along the lines of 'an angel' but all of my attention turned to Bella; she's never going to forgive herself for this.

"Oh my god, _no._ Bella!" I muttered under my breath. The victim's thought went silent, but her heart was still faintly beating.

I lurched forward and wrapped my arms around Bella's waist, I tugged her backwards and the bond between the two was broken. We both landed on our backs, but my next goal was to restrain her. She was still incredibly strong for a newborn; she kicked, scratched and lashed at me to get through. I knew I wouldn't have made it keeping her still if Emmett hadn't come and helped me pin her down.

I glanced over to the victim once more. She was looked to be around fifteen, if I was not wrong. She looked very pale, her freckles contrasted against her deathly white complexion. Her collar-length auburn hair was encrusted with dried blood at the tips. She lay very still and I could see that her slender figure was battered with minor cuts and healing bruises. The worst things were a gaping wound at her right arm. Surely Bella could not have done _that_! I think her wound was what allured everyone towards her. On her neck was some blood escaping and trickling down to the leaves beneath her. If I wasn't wrong; I could still hear a dying heartbeat coming from her.

Carlisle was at the victim's side instantly. So was Alice, but she seemed very uneasy about being near the blood. Carlisle lifted that burden from her when he instructed "Alice, get back home and grab my medical kit, or a first aid kit. Now." He was inspecting and observing the battered girl.

I was still restraining Bella along with Emmett, but she was beginning to calm down.

Jasper and Esme seemed to be uneasy as well, they both aren't used to the blood yet. Wait. She said something about a 'Davie'. There was another person around. They can't know the secret of vampires.

"Jasper. Esme." I called out. I then had their undivided attention. "There's a little boy running away from us. The victim called him 'Davie' and apparently he's seen our secret. Both of you. Track the boy and Jasper, calm him down and put him to sleep." They nodded once to acknowledge the order, and were gone.

"No, wait." I called out to them again "Keep the boy conscious if possible, maybe we can get some answers from him." Jasper nodded, and they ran off in the direction of the boy's scent.

I don't think the boy got that far, he was still close enough for me to be able to read his thoughts. He could have been just 100 meters from where we were standing.

Bella was still twisting around in my arms. I didn't need Emmett's help to restrain her, not because she was becoming physically weak but because she was relaxing. Bella seemed to almost purr as she sank her face into my chest. She became this giant, content, wild cat that was tossing around in my arms.

While I tried to calm her down a bit more, I studied everything else that was surrounding me.

Carlisle was shining a flash light into the girl's eye as he gently tugged down her eyelid. _"The pupil's contracted. She's still alive." _Carlisle thought to himself.

I sighed a breath of relief; at least Bella didn't technically _kill_ someone. This would be some sort of reassurance when her conscious kicks in.

Carlisle and Alice were now working on the poor girl. Carlisle was searching desperately through his bag as Alice shone the flashlight onto the wound. The damage looked very serious; she must have lost too much blood from it. There was dry blood surrounding the flesh, it must have stopped bleeding for a while. But how can she simply survive with a bleeding wound and have a vampire steal the very remains of what was left of her blood!?

The little boy's thoughts clicked into my mind.

"_No, no, no!" This boy is exhausted, but yet he still continues to run. "I'm scared. Iva, where are you!" Tears are streaming down his eyes, nearly blinding him and making him unable to run any faster. "What's that thing going to do to you, Ivana?! Should I go back now?" _

_His decision was interrupted, his thoughts shifted to ones of fear. He looks up and stares into the face of Esme. The boys' thoughts went blank, probably from the shock. _

"Come on, Davie." I heard Esme coo from a few hundred meters away.

"_How does she know my name?" He asked in awe, Esme's motherly figure managed to coax him a bit closer to her. He seem__ed fine about approaching her, until he thought "Wait, she knows my name. She knows mom! No!" He then broke free of his safety bond between him and Esme and started running away from her. _

I could hear little footsteps approaching us _"Aw, the poor little boy. He seems so terrified. I better not surprise him with vampire strength." _That was true; Esme could have easily held the little boy in her arms.

The little boy appeared from the dark woods and back into the moon-lit circle. He stared in shock as he watched the girl lying lifeless. _"No… She can't be dead!" _He stood there and stared for a brief second on the verge of tears, and then his glance switched to Bella and me.

"_She k-killed Iva!!" _ The little boy's eyes were on Bella, who was now still in my arms.

He turned on his heel and ran to the girl, making his way past Alice and Carlisle. Carlisle was in the process of stitching up the wound on her arm, until Davie appeared right next to him.

"Ivana!" The little boy cried, the tears were finally spilling. "Please don't die." He tried to hug the lifeless body and sobbed into her chest. "_Please, don't leave me with mom again!" _

Esme was back, she heard his broken heartbroken cries and felt sympathy for little Davie. _"Aw, the poor boy." _ She thought asshe felt a pang of sadness flow through her.

"Come on, Davie." She broke the silence that was filled with his sobs. "Let the doctor finish his job. Ivana will be okay." She tried to reassure the crying infant. Esme tore the little boy from the girl's body and cuddled him into her arms.

Jasper was by their side. He stroked the boy's hair in attempt to also comfort him; it worked as the little boy's eyes started to close.

"Edward, do we really have to keep him conscious?" Jasper questioned.

"He's been through a lot already from the sounds of it." Esme supported his idea; of course Esme would think whatever was best for the infant, seeing that she was practically the mother of this coven.

"No, it's okay." I answered, they were right: This boy has been through a lot recently. "Give him a dreamless sleep, Jasper."

As Jasper stroked the child's forehead for the last time, Davie was asleep. Cradled in Esme's arms. She seemed like she was ready to protect the sleeping boy from any surprise attacks.

Okay, so that was one problem that was taken care of. Bella was still resting in my arms; thank goodness her conscious hasn't kicked in yet. I don't think we would be able to handle a guilt-filled newborn and a dying human girl just yet. I think it's best that she remains this calm.

"Jasper." I caught his attention "Could you please set Bella to sleep? I don't think we can handle her guilt and a dying human at the same time just yet." He nodded in agreement, and before I knew it Bella was sleeping against my chest.

None of us were breathing except for Carlisle; we were all resisting the temptation of the blood.

"So what's going to happen now?" I asked Carlisle, he had finished disinfecting and stitching up the wound on the girls' arm. He was just cleaning up the blood that was escaping from her neck.

"Well Ivana, as the boy calls her, is going to change." He wrinkled his brow in frustration; he held two fingers against the bite mark on Ivana's neck. _"It's cold" _He thought to himself. "Apparently Bella's venom had penetrated into Ivana's blood stream. It's too late to revoke the poison, but if we do manage detoxify her; she would surely die of blood loss."

"We're going to have another newborn!" Alice gasped. I couldn't tell if it was out of mock or shock.

"It seems to be so, Alice." Carlisle muttered under his breath.

I stand up and carry Bella bridal style; she was still very light so it was easy for me to do so. "We should go." I announced.

This is going to be another long week.


	4. Interrogation

**Chapter three: Interrogation  
**

**Ivana's POV:**

There was a point during that night, at least it seems like the same night, I had woken up and found myself being carried in an unfamiliar pair of arms. They were cold, but still very strong. It was as if the person carrying me had no problems with supporting my weight. I managed a peek at my surroundings, only to see that the skin glimmered at the back of their hand. Everything else was dark. They could have been made out of a million sparkling diamonds!

I must have been dreaming.

No one can sparkle.

Pain only confirmed the reality. My arm was numb, but I could feel that it was wrapped up tightly in bandages as I felt the wraps pinch the skin surrounding the wound.

Human-like voices started to rise in a canon of crescendos, as started to regain my consciousness. My head felt as if it weighed a million pounds. It was spinning and throbbing in many different directions, I refused to lift my already-heavy eyelids in fear of succumbing to the dizziness.

"Carlisle, what are we going to do with her?" It was the angelic voice.

"What else can we do, Edward?" The person- or glittering thing- that was cradling me in their arms replied; I felt the air rushing from the one called 'Carlisle' as he addressed the angel as 'Edward'.

"We show her how to live like a 'vegetarian'. She's transformed because of our coven; it is our responsibility to teach her the rules!" Huh? Did he just say 'vegetarian'? Why the hell would I…?

"Yea, but we could…" He abruptly stopped. What could they do to me? Of course, only kill me. Anything was better than the pain I was going through right now. My neck was inflamed; it was worse than my arm and head combined. It felt as if it was being burned, and the fire was spreading fast. So far it has reached from behind my ear to my collar bone, slowly seeping to my bad shoulder.

"… I can hear her. She's awake." Edward continued solemnly.

What? How does he know I'm awake?

Wait.

The epiphany struck me hard.

_What happened to Davie!?_ My little brother's absence ached through my heart, was he gone? Had he survived? Did they find him? Agony-filled questioned continued to flow through my mind. It was dizzy enough already.

The fierce outdoor winds disappeared along with the sound of a slamming door.

I was indoors.

But _where_?

I was laid down; until a new, different voice came up saying "I'll bring the boy upstairs." The voice belonged to one of a seemingly young woman. The _boy_? Could that be Davie?

I longed to find out. But my eyes protested against it, I tried to fight the pressure of my eyelids, but nothing would move. The only thing I could feel was the pain burning through me.

"You can place him in my room." A younger female called out, her voice coated with apprehension.

I low mumbling was heard a few meters away from me, I managed to catch: "We need to find out now, before she forgets when she's transformed." _Transformed_? Into _what_?! I need to find David, and then get out of here!

Before I knew it, there was a soft voice nearly whispering into my ear.

"The boy will be fine." The one called Edward reassured. "You'll be –okay as well, but first you need to answer a few questions for us." It was as if he was nearly threatening me. I tried to nod my head in agreement, only to find out that the fiery pain had spread farther than I thought it did. It had reached from my chest to just below my bottom lip. The throbbing sensation of my wound was gone, as the fire-pricking pain continued.

**Edward's POV:**

"_How far has the venom…?" _Carlisle questioned mentally.

"It's gone from her shoulder, chest and chin." I cut him off from his mental question. I don't know, but I could feel Ivana's pain. It was probably because her mind was screaming thoughts and messages of the fiery venom seeping into her muscles. This would have broken my heart badly if I was to hear Bella at this state; thank goodness her mind was blocked from me.

"What's your name?" I started in a hush whisper, I guess she was distressed enough already. I might as well be gentle to her while she's in the worst point of the pain. She's stressed that she can't move her mouth, her pale lips part and managed a fragile

"Ivana-" She couldn't move her mouth anymore, but her mind continued with _"Fletcher." _

"Ivana what?" Carlisle questioned.

"She can't move anymore, but her last name is Fletcher." I answered for him, her thoughts started to rise into a state of alarm as she found out I managed to know her last name. _"Ask how old she is, and how does she know the boy." _Carlisle gave me a glance as he thought the next few questions for interrogation.

"How old are you Ivana? How do you know David?" I gently asked again.

"_Fifteen. My Baby Brother." _She thought blandly, she was at the point of drifting off in sleep. _"What's going to happen to me? Why does this hurt more than it should? Where is the thing that attacked me? Where's David? Will he be okay?"_

"It's okay, Ivana. Everything will be alright. Davie is safe. You're safe." And with that, her thoughts went dead once more. "She's asleep now" I reported to Carlisle. "She's fifteen years old, and David is her brother."

"Oh my…" He gasped. "A vampire at such a young age?" He muttered to himself "What are we to do with the boy?"

"I don't know." I blandly replied "We'll see later, but we should interrogate the boy as well."

* * *

**Yes, I know it's pretty short and I'm sorry about that. I'll try to make the next few chapters a bit more eventful.**


End file.
